Rest Of Our Lives
by TKR.87
Summary: One-Shot. Basically it's Jane and Maura declaring their feelings and then smut and fluff all the way. Rizzles 100%. Rated M


**This is my first Rizzoli and Isles story, and is basically just smut and a bit of fluff. I am not sure if I can write Maura that well, but I needed to write something and this is what came to mind, so hope it is okay. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, I do want to write a multi-chapter fic with these lovely ladies but am not sure if I'll be any good at it.**

**Rest Of Our Lives**

It wasn't that Jane wanted to be avoiding Maura, it was more the case of if she didn't avoid the honey blonde there was no way she could keep herself in check, she would not be able to stop her body from responding to the beauty of her best friend, and that's all they were. Jane would not risk losing a friendship because she'd had more than a few erotic dreams involving the honey blonde, because she'd found herself taking care of herself in the shower on more than one occasion and it being Maura's name she called out as she brought herself over the edge.

No, Jane Rizzoli wouldn't last long being around the medical examiner, and for that reason alone, she had been carefully avoiding her best friend, until now…

Maura may not be a social butterfly, and she may have trouble picking up on sarcasm and knowing when someone's having a laugh with her but she wasn't stupid and she knew that Jane was avoiding her but she didn't know why.

It was the fact that she had asked Jane to lunch and received a text saying she was swamped with paperwork for the third day in a row that prompted her into action. It was reaching 5pm and Maura decided that she would head home and shower before going over to the brunette's with dinner.

Picking up her purse she headed towards the elevator and strolled out of the police station and into her car.

2 hours later she stood outside Jane's apartment with a pizza in hand, she hesitated briefly thinking that for a moment that maybe Jane was avoiding her for a reason and she'd be pushing the brunette into seeing her before she was ready but then made the decision that she had to know what was going on and knocked.

The door swung open and Jane stood looking at her best friend "Maur"

"Jane" Maura acknowledged with a soft smile "I brought Pizza"

Jane had to blink a couple of times to clear her mind as she looked her best friend up and down. The one thing that made Jane weak in the knees and equally annoyed her was the fact that Maura always looked like she was ready to strut her stuff on the runway or take part in a photo shoot.

"Jane" Maura said again furrowing her brows "Pizza"

"Oh thanks Maur" Jane said with a sheepish smile steeping aside to let her best friend in. She swallowed as the blonde brushed passed her gently on her way towards the kitchen

Once the pizza was plated, Maura sat beside the brunette on the couch, she waited for Jane to speak but when it seemed that she wasn't going to be forthcoming about her behaviour, the blonde took charge

"Why have you been avoiding me Jane?"

"I haven't" the brunette defended rather quickly "I've just been busy and…"

"Every day this week I've asked if you wanted to go to lunch but you've been busy, and when I've invited you over, you've been tired. You won't come down to the morgue, poor Barry has been subjected to one too many autopsy and I think he would agree"

"Not my fault he can't stomach dead people"

Maura sighed "Jane…"

"What?"

"Have I done something to upset you?"

Jane didn't respond causing Maura to panic slightly, it wasn't until she began to fidget that Jane snapped from her daydream "Huh, no of course not Maura, it's not you…"

"Talk to me"

"I can't"

Maura placed a hand on Jane's shoulder, causing her to tense her muscles. Maura immediately removed her hand and apologised although she had no idea what she had done wrong "Sorry"

Jane let out a breath of frustration before rubbing her forehead "No, I'm sorry"

"Jane, if there is something bothering you then please, tell me"

"I'm gay"

The silence that followed was filled with uncertainty on both parts of the equation, it was Maura that broke it with a small smile

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, sexuality is very fluid and most people are…"

"We've had the Kinsey Scale talk Maura" Jane huffed "Please; I don't want a long winded definition about how everyone is at least a little homosexual. Maura, I'm gay, period"

"There's nothing to be ashamed about…"

"I'm not ashamed" Jane countered

Maura nodded, her mind trying to process this new information "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I just didn't think it was relevant"

Maura nodded once again "But now it is? This is why you've been avoiding me because you didn't know how to tell me…"

"No" Jane said as she stood and began to pace, the pizza discarded in front of her, barely touched

Maura watched for a few moments before standing up and blocking the brunette's path "I've been with a girl"

Jane froze, she hadn't expected that admission and it through her thought process into a spin "You're bisexual"

"I prefer the term pansexual, gender has no bearing on how attractive I find a person"

Jane nodded, moving her hand away as Maura went to take it "Sorry, I…"

Maura smiled as she pulled Jane gently towards the couch "Just relax a moment Jane, it's not good to get yourself in a state, and not needed either"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jane mirrored Maura's previous question

"It wasn't relevant" Maura countered "I haven't been with a girl since college"

Jane nodded "I should have told you"

"Why is it now you're in a mess about it? If you weren't avoiding me because you didn't know how to tell me, why were you avoiding me?"

Jane's response was whispered, and Maura was unable to catch it

"I didn't hear that, why are you whispering?"

"I love you" Jane repeated, louder and clearer as she lowered her head, a blush creeping across her face and neck. It wasn't until she felt soft fingers cup her cheek that she lifted her head

"I love you too Jane, you're my best friend"

Jane shook her head and groaned, knowing that Maura wouldn't grasp the meaning of her words unless spelt out to her "I'm in love with you Maura. So incredibly in love and you do things to me know woman ever has, I can't concentrate when you stand so close to me that I can smell your perfume, I can't keep my eyes off of you when you lean against my desk with your legs crossed and…"

Jane was silenced by the feel of warm lips pressing against her own, she closed her eyes at the first contact but snapped them open when she realised what was happening

Maura pulled back when she realised that the brunette wasn't responding "Jane?"

"What was that?"

"I love you too" Maura explained "I'm in love with you, I just resigned myself to the fact that you weren't interested in women"

"You were happy being friends?"

"Best friends Jane. You are the first best friend I've had, and I didn't want to ruin that with the way I felt, so yes, I am happy that we're friends…"

"Kiss me again" Jane said looking at Maura's lips before her gaze returned to the honey blonde's eyes

Maura complied with the request, returning to cup the brunette's cheek as she brushed her lips softly against the other women's, they moved together tentatively, Jane left hand finding its way to Maura's hip as her other brushed a strand of hair from the honey blonde's face.

Neither knew who took the next step, made the first move but tongues began to explore and Maura wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, pulling her closer as the kiss became more heated. Jane let out a moan as Maura's tongue flicked the roof of her mouth before pulling away

"Maura"

"Shh, don't think about it" the honey blonde soothed as she closed the gap once more

Hands began to wander, as Jane became more and more confident in her actions, her fingers played with the material of Maura's blouse before they met the soft skin of the honey blonde's back

Maura gasped before moaning, her own hands pulling Jane closer until the brunette pulled herself onto her knees, both hands on Maura's shoulders, she pushed the blonde back and settled her weight onto her best friend

"Is this okay?" she breathed as they broke the dance their mouths were perfecting

Maura looked up at Jane through hooded eyelids and the smile she gave the brunette told her all she needed to know. She settled herself between the honey blonde's legs as she placed a soft kiss to parted lips before kissing Maura's cheek and chin. Maura moaned as Jane's lips made contact with her pulse point, gently sucking and nibbling "Mmm"

Jane smirked as she pulled back, before reaching for the blonde's top blouse button, she made eye contact with the blonde, giving her a chance to back out of what they were evidently about to enter but when no resistance came, Jane quickly worked the honey blonde out of the blouse. She licked her lips as the creamy skin of Maura's breasts came into view, neatly encased in pale blue lace

"You're beautiful" Jane breathed as she kissed the honey blonde once more

Maura wanted to see Jane, she wanted to touch and worship every inch of the woman she loved so when Jane pulled back, Maura sat up tugging on the brunette's thin sweater. Jane smirked as she raised her arms, allowing the honey blonde to rid her of the garment. Jane was shy of the plain black t-shirt bra she was wearing and immediately went to cover herself as she blushed

"Don't hide from me, you're gorgeous" Maura said firmly as she took both of Jane's hands in her own, she ran her fingers gently over the scars left there from Charles Hoyt before repeating "You're gorgeous"

Maura dipped her head and placed a tiny kiss to the skin above Jane's right breast before doing the same to the left, she reached around the brunette, and quickly undid the clasp.

She gasped as Jane's small but firm breasts were revealed in all their glory. She gently ran her tongue over a pink nipple, feeling it harden at the touch. Jane moaned gently as Maura took the bud between her lips, sucking softly.

"God Maura, that feels…good"

Maura smirked as she moved to the other breast, cupping it in her hand as she nibbled the stiff peak before soothing with her tongue.

When Jane moaned again, she shook her head before pushing Maura back onto her back "I can't let you have all the fun"

"Oh it looks like you were having plenty of fun" Maura countered

Jane laughed as she unclasped the blonde's bra, before breathing in at the sight "Oh my god, they're perfect…better than I imagined"

"You imagined me topless"

Jane nodded as she swirled her tongue around the already hardening peak, causing Maura to gasp at the contact "More times than I can count"

Jane continued flicking her tongue over the blonde's nipples as she squeezed full breasts in her hands before she worked her way down Maura's body, kissing the skin on display over and over.

"Shall we move it to the bedroom?" Maura asked, her voice shaking slightly in anticipation

Jane kissed Maura softly on the lips "We don't have to go any further if you're not ready" she assured

Maura bit her lip "No, I want to, I'm just nervous"

The brunette nodded as she climbed from the couch, offering her hand to the honey blonde, they made their way into the bedroom before Jane turned to the blonde "Let's just lay down together for a little bit"

Maura nodded, smiling slightly as she climbed onto the bed beside the brunette and let Jane wrap her arm around her midsection "I love you" she whispered into Maura's ear "And if you're really not sure then we don't have to do anything other than cuddle"

Maura lifted herself onto her elbows before kissing the brunette gently on the lips; she pulled back with a soft smile before standing and unbuttoning her pants. Jane watched the blonde as she pulled the garments over her legs until she was standing in just her panties, they were the same pale blue lace as the bra she had been wearing and Jane felt like she was laying heaven looking at an angel

"Come here" she whispered, her finger in a come hither motion as she spoke

Maura sauntered over to the bed, standing beside it as Jane sat up and placed a kiss just below the blonde's navel "I want you to make me cum"

Any moisture Jane had in her mouth shot down towards her nether regions at Maura's words "God, yes" she whispered as Maura lay down on the bed, her head on the pillow.

Jane crawled between the honey blonde's legs, placing small kisses to her thighs, she could smell Maura's arousal and it was intoxicating. Hooking her fingers over the waistband of the blonde's panties, Jane pulled them gently down, revealing the wet and wanting sex of her…best friend and soon to be lover

Jane tentatively took a taste; her tongue swiping quickly over the honey blonde's lips, when it came into contact with the bundle of nerves situated at the top Maura jerked in response

Jane grew bolder as she began to explore Maura's sex, her tongue alternating between long strokes and gentle kisses. She could feel Maura trembling and knew that it wouldn't take long to bring her to orgasm.

Jane ran a finger along the folds of Maura's sex before gently inserting two fingers, she thrust slowly, wanting to take in the sounds that the honey blonde was making, wanting to draw out her pleasure for as long as possible

"Please Jane" Maura begged breathlessly "Don't tease, I'm…oh god"

Jane grinned slyly as she curled her fingers, pumping faster and harder as Maura's hands fisted the duvet underneath her

"Oh god, oh shit" Maura gasped as her body tensed before she began to tremble, her orgasm hitting her hard

Jane continued thrusting, attempting to draw out as much pleasure as possible as Maura's inner walls clenched around her fingers

When Maura finally stopped shaking, Jane slowly withdraws her fingers, bringing them to her lips. Maura watched through hooded lids as Jane sucked her juices from her fingers before placing a kiss to the blonde's clit, causing her to jerk "Fuck"

Jane laughed as she shimmied herself upwards, before kissing the blonde soundly on the lips "You're sexy when you swear like that"

"Give me a moment and I'll return the favour"

Jane shook her head before pulling of her sweatpants, she straddled the blonde's thigh and whispered "You just enjoy the view"

Maura gasped as Jane began riding her thigh, she could feel the brunette's wetness through the black boxers she was wearing. She held Jane's hips as the brunette rode faster and faster, her body glistening with sweat before she gasped and catapulted into the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced, she shook and silently cried out before slumping down onto the blonde.

Maura held the brunette as she came down from her high before feeling the brunette shaking "I've never cum like that in my life" Jane giggled before capturing Maura's lips in a bruising kiss

Maura flipped the brunette onto her back before sliding down between Jane's legs "I want to taste you"

Jane moaned as Maura removed her now soaked boxers, and gasped as the blonde began to explore her sex with her fingers. When Maura ran her thumb across the sensitive nub Jane let out a quiet screech of surprise.

Maura licked her lips before she took a slow swipe of her tongue, tasting the brunette for the first time, she moaned "You taste so good"

Jane couldn't form any words, already sensitive from her previous orgasm she knew it wouldn't be long before she came crashing over the edge a second time

Maura dove her tongue deep, using her fingers to part Jane's lips, as she thrust and swirled her tongue around and over the brunette's sex

Jane trembled as Maura gently eased a finely manicured finger into her swollen opening, thrusting gently and then gradually building. She added a second finger as she felt Jane peaking, and curled them just right to send the brunette spiralling into her climax.

"Maur…Fuuuuck" Jane cried out as Maura continued thrusting, drawing out as much as she could from the brunette

Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she came down, the blonde easing her fingers out slowly and kissing Jane's inner thighs as they trembled slightly.

Jane opened her eyes to see the blonde snuggled into her side "Hey" she whispered

Maura smiled warmly "Welcome back"

"What happened?" Jane asked, blinking slightly

"You passed out" the blonde said with a chuckle causing Jane to furrow her brows before shaking her head

"Wow"

Maura laughed as she placed a gentle kiss to the brunette's cheek before whispering "I love you"

"I love you too" Jane responded, also whispering "I don't want to lose you"

"You won't" Maura assured her "You've got me forever"

Maura kissed the brunette softly once more before snuggling into the brunette's side.

Jane and Maura let sleep claim them, both sated from their lovemaking and revelation that they had both loved each other for a very long time, not knowing what the future would bring, but knowing that with each other they had everything they could possibly want and need.

They had love; they had tomorrow, and the rest of their lives.


End file.
